Dragon Whisker
.]] The Dragon Whisker , also known as the Wyvern's Lance, Dragoon Lance, and Dragon Lance, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. A powerful spear for Dragoons, it is highly effective against Dragon-type enemies. However, it is very rare and hard to come by. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Wyvern's Lance is the game's strongest spear only equippable by Ricard, and can only be found in Arubboth. It boosts an incredible 169 Attack power, and also grants +99 Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy III The Dragon Lance is a powerful spear for the Onion Knight and Dragoon classes. It can be bought aboard the ''Invincible for 40,000 gil (DS version only) and provides 117 Attack. ''Final Fantasy IV The Wyvern Lance, also known as the Dragoon Spear, is a rare weapon for Kain. It can be won from Blue Dragons, Red Dragons, and Crystal Dragons. The Wyvern Lance does additional damage to dragons, and provides 99 Attack and 30 Accuracy. The Dragon's Whisker is a whip for Rydia, and it also does additional damage to dragons, as well as providing 55 Attack, 25 Accuracy, +5 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, and -5 Intelligence and Spirit. It can be won from Blue Dragons and Fiend Dragons. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Wyvern Lance is the game's second strongest spear, only obtained by winning either from Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, or Crystal Dragon. It provides 110 Attack, 30% Accuracy, and +5 Speed, as well as dealing extra damage to dragon-type enemies. The Dragoon Lance is a spear that is initially equipped by Kain before he becomes a Holy Dragoon, and provides +3 to all stats, 80 Attack, and 40% Accuracy, as well as being Holy-elemental. The Dragon Whisker is the game's second strongest whip only obtained as a rare drop from Blue Dragon or Fiend Dragon. It provides 55 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +5 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, as well as ignoring rows. It also reduces Spirit and Intelligence by 5, as well as inflicting Paralyze upon hit, as with all other whips. Final Fantasy V The Dragon Lance is the game's strongest spear (it's the second strongest spear in the ''Advance version of the game) and does double damage to dragon-type enemies. The only way to acquire it is to steal it from Jura Aevis or Crystal Dragons, and provides 116 Attack and 119 Accuracy. The Dragon's Whisker is the game's strongest whip obtained by either winning from Stingray or stealing from Shinryu. It provides 89 Attack and 92 Accuracy, as well as a 50% chance for Paralysis. ''Final Fantasy VII The Dragoon Lance is a mid-powered weapon for Cid found in Wutai's Da Chao mountain cave, and bought in Junon for 6,200 gil on Disc 2 and 3. It has eight single Materia slots, provides normal AP growth, and provides 66 Attack, 100 Hit Rate, and +7 Magic. Final Fantasy IX The Dragon's Hair is Freya's strongest spear, found in a Chocobo Treasure near Oeilvert. It is the only weapon that teaches Dragon Breath and provides 77 Attack. Final Fantasy X Any of Kimahri's spears can become the Dragoon Lance with the abilities Magic Counter and Counterattack, or the Evade & Counter ability. Magic Counter can be customized onto a weapon with 16 Shining Gems, Counterattack with a Friend Sphere, and Evade & Counter with a Teleport Sphere. Final Fantasy XI Ryunohige, or Dragon's Whisker, is the Mythic Weapon for Dragoons, which augments the Jump ability. Final Fantasy XII The Dragon Whisker is the second-strongest spear, second only to the Zodiac Spear. It has 91 points in Attack Power and 8 in Evasion and takes 60 LP to unlock on the License Board. Spears are among the faster weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. Dragon Whisker is not an elemental weapon and does not give the user any special effects. Like most of the powerful weapons in Final Fantasy XII, Dragon Whisker cannot be bought. The Dragon Whisker can only be found in three randomly spawning treasure urns: The first can be found at the Cerobi Steppe. There is a 50% chance that the chest will appear at the North Liavell Hills area, however, there is only a 5% chance that the chest will contain the Dragon Whisker and this is while the party have the Diamond Armlet equipped. The next two chests can be found at the Pharos at Ridorana, both in hidden areas at the first flight of the Spire Ravel in the Third Ascent. They both have a 55% spawn rate. The first can be found North of the waystone and has a 50% chance of containing the spear. The third and last chest can be found west of the Waystone and has a 100% chance of containing the spear but this is only with the Diamond Armlet equipped. In the International Zodiac Job System version the Dragon Whisker can be found in a chest in the center of Lasche Span in Lhusu Mines surrounded by traps. There also exists another stronger weapon, known as Dragon Whisker L. It has 108 points in Attack Power and costs 100 LP on the License Board. It is a rare drop from the Rare Game Evil Spirit. Both can be equipped by the Uhlan. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Dragon Whisker is not a weapon, but a high-ranked material used to craft equipment. It can be obtained from the following missions: Destiny In The Stars, Monster Melee (Giza Plains), Mission 8-3, and Just For Penelo. Final Fantasy XIII The Dragoon Lance is a model for a spear for Fang. It has the trait Stifled Magic and synthesized ability Magic Wall. It is a first tier weapon starting at level 1 with minimal physical Attack of 39 and 0 Magic. It takes 38,040 EXP to level up to the max level 21 with 179 Physical and 0 Magic when maxed out. It can be upgraded into the Dragonhorn with a Uraninite. When maxed, Dragoon Lance dismantles into seven Sturdy Bones and a Cobaltite. Dragoon Lance can be bought at Gilgamesh Inc for 230,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics The Dragon Whisker is a mid-powered spear acquired by poaching a Red Dragon or via Multiplayer mode. It commands the highest cost of any spear, at 44,000 gil. It has an Attack power of 17 and a Weapon Defense of 10%. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Dragon Whisker is a mid-powered spear that teaches the Bangaa Cry ability to Dragoons. It provides +45 to Attack and +1 to Jump. It can be brought from Sprohm for 14,400 gil and from any other town for 16,200 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Dragon Whisker is the game's strongest spear, providing +55 Attack and +2 Jump, and teaches the Bangaa Cry ability to Dragoons. It can be bought for 12,000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Einherjarium, Wyvern Fang, and Wyvern Wing. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Dragon Lance and Dragoon Spear are weapons for Lilty, each is able to use the Focus Attack Pulse Thrust attacking with a spear thrust that creates a beam of energy to attack at long range; the only other weapon to posses this Focus Attack is the Ultima Lance. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Dragoon Spear is a low-ranked spear that can be used by any race. It provides 35 attack at level 1 and 140 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun, has one empty slot, and can be bought for 600 gil. It can also be created for 150 gil by using up three Irons and three Coppers. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Dragoon Spear makes a Draconium, level 10-19 makes a Stamina Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Tiny Verde Pearl. The more powerful Dragon Tusk is one of the most powerful weapons in the game when leveled up to level 30, and can only be used by Lilties. It provides 55 attack at level 1 and 185 attack at level 30, gives +30 Stun, and has three empty slots. It must be obtained from defeating Great Galdes or Giant Crab on Hard or Very Hard, and then created for 1,880 gil by using up one Giant Lizard Hide, one Dragon Tusk, and one Old Sword. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Dragon Tusk makes a Draconium, level 10-19 makes a Holy Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Ryoko. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Wyvern Lance is the second-most powerful spear in the game. It has 110 power, 20 hit rate, is wind-elemental, and does additional damage to dragons. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Wyvern Lance is a level 79 spear that grants +55 Attack and -1 Defense, as well as +30% to Wall Rush Bravery. It can be traded for at the shop for 24,860 gil, a Flame Lance, three Wind Drake Horns, and a Recovery Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wyvern's Lance returns as a level 90 Spear that provides -268 HP, +65 Attack, and -1 Defense, as well as part of the Whisper of the Wyrm effect. It can be obtained by trading 177,840 gil, Partisan, Dragon's Tear, and five Dragoon's Hopes. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gallery Trivia *The weapon's design in Airborne Brigade and All the Bravest is taken from Kain Highwind's spear in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Category:Weapons